


going shopping

by dontgotothenetherworld



Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgotothenetherworld/pseuds/dontgotothenetherworld
Summary: reader and their crush glinda go shopping together. from my tumblr of the same username, originally posted nov. 15, 2019.
Relationships: glinda upland/ reader
Kudos: 1





	going shopping

**Author's Note:**

> glinda begs you to go shopping and you can’t help but indulge your crush.
> 
> 520 words
> 
> cw: not a femreader (for once) but a gnreader who dresses more feminine. reader is insecure about their body.

“do you like this one?” glinda pointed to a short green dress with a intricate lace corset detail.  
“oh wow…” you breathed.  
“you do!” she exclaimed, and added the garment to the growing mass hanging from her arm.  
“how about that one?” you pointed to a black and white dress, with alternating vertical stripe patterns flowing down the skirt.  
“would that be flattering to your figure?” she asked, holding it up to your body.  
when she saw your face fall, she attempted to correct herself, “i don’t mean that in a bad way of course, i mean that… i mean that striped dresses are so hard to get right.”  
you had previously confided in glinda about your insecurities with your body. for someone so obsessed with appearances, she was doing remarkably well with trying to keep comments like that in mind. even though everyone has their slip ups.  
“you should try it on anyway!” she finally said.  
“okay. let’s go to the dressing room so i can try these on.”  
you look in the mirror as you try on the striped dress. glinda was right, it didn’t look great on you.  
you stepped out of the room anyway. ginda insisted that you show her everything you tried on.  
“okay, okay! give me a twirl! woah look at the wingspan on that skirt!” glinda looked pleased with how it looked. “do you not like it?” she asked, suddenly concerned.  
“i mean, it’s fine, but…”  
“burn it. throw it in the trash. forget about it, we don’t need it.”  
“it’s not that bad of a dress, jeez.”  
“but you don’t like it, so take that one off and try on the next one!”  
your cheeks flushed, luckily you had already returned to the dressing room, so your crush couldn’t see you.  
you faced the final dress. the green one.  
you took a deep breath, and began attempting to put the dress on.  
you breathed a sigh of relief as you gazed at your reflection. you looked gorgeous.  
“is everything okay?” glinda asked.  
instead of answering her, you stepped out of the dressing room.   
she gasped and brought her hands to her mouth. “you look incredible!”  
“y/n! this is the dress! you have to get this!”  
you blushed, “really?”  
“yes! look at yourself in that mirror!” she turns you to face the mirror, and rested her head on your shoulder. she looked at your face, looking at your body.  
her smile and her happiness were infectious. you couldn’t help but smile.  
you watched her face change from happy, to something else.  
“glinda?”  
“yeah?” you snapped her out of her thoughts.  
“you okay?”  
“mm oh yeah.” she hesitated for a second, “ do you want to get coffee after this?”  
“i thought you didn’t like coffee.”  
“i… do… now…?” you could tell she was lying, but it was cute.  
suddenly gathering courage, “do you mean, like, a date?”  
“y…es.”  
“are you sure about that?” you laughed.  
“yes.” she said, now confident.  
“well, i say yes.” you smile.  
“now, let’s get you out of this dress!”  
“woah there. not until the third date.” you joked.


End file.
